


【TSN】大预言家

by meaningless



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaningless/pseuds/meaningless
Summary: Eduardo Saverin是预言师，他总能准确说出每个关键节点会发生的事。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 21





	【TSN】大预言家

1  
“难以置信！是Mark！Mark居然都能泡到这么漂亮的女朋友！嘿Mark，Erica是有什么眼科疾病吗？“  
坐在电脑前的Mark冷冷瞥他一眼：“她眼瞎了都不会看上你。“  
Dustin手里拿着片披萨，没嚼完就含含糊糊地开口：“好吧，那么Erica还有别的同学患有眼疾吗？”  
Eduardo坐在沙发上看他们斗嘴笑个不停，今晚是H33的电影之夜，他带着外卖饮料过来才知道Mark今晚有约。他在一旁温和地解围：“Dustin，只要你将对鲑鱼抱枕的爱分一点给别人，相信也能找到这么漂亮又优秀的女朋友。”  
Mark扯着连帽衫上的绳子，闻言转头：“她是波士顿大学的。”  
接着就听到Eduardo不赞同的声音：“Mark，不要这样说。”  
“OK，OK。”关掉电脑的Mark脚尖一动，椅子转向他们：“Wardo，我只是实话实说。”  
Eduardo叹口气：“那也最好不要。并且Mark，快到5点了，你该走了。”  
Mark毫不在意地耸耸肩走出H33，将Dustin那句“约会愉快！”甩在门后。

Dustin还在念着他是H33里唯一没有女朋友的人，Chris从房间里走出来，在冰箱拿了瓶啤酒，走到Dustin旁边：“放心，你只是唯一单身的而已。”  
……那并没有好到哪里去好吗！  
Eduardo面上的笑容淡去：“Mark会和她分手的。”  
两人频率一致地转头看他。  
没人怀疑Mark不会分手或者说被甩——他们又不是第一天认识Mark。只是当说出来的人是Eduardo时这整件事就很值得怀疑了。  
“Edu，你见过那个女孩？”Chris有点好奇。Well，以Edu和Mark的关系，如果他认为那个女孩不适合Mark那么她就一定在Mark身边待不久。  
但是Eduardo摇了摇头，甚至还开了个玩笑：“Mark把她藏得很好，我想我们都没人见过她。“  
Dustin兴奋起来：“我们要不要赌一下Mark和波士顿大学什么时候分手？”  
没人反对。  
他一下子跳到白板旁拿起笔写下C/D/E，在D下面备注：一个月。  
随后他又擦掉了：“算了，我觉得那姑娘撑不了这么久，半个月吧。”  
Chris挑挑眉：“我赌一周。”  
Dustin哇了一声，在C下面写上7Day，然后捏着笔看向Eduardo。  
Eduardo沉吟片刻，笑着摊手：“我认为是1天。”  
Wow，“对Mark有点信心好嘛！他不会这么快就搞砸吧？”Dustin满脸跃跃欲试。  
“让我们大胆一点。”Eduardo上前拿过Dustin手里的笔，在E下面写上：24H.

三个人看完电影快八点了，Mark还没回来。Eduardo伴着片尾曲从沙发上起身：“我该回去了。”  
Chris抬头：“Edu你不留下吗？你可以睡在Mark床上，他今晚估计不会回来了。”  
“嗯……”Eduardo谢过Chris的好意：“不了，现在还不算晚。何况我之后还会过来的。”  
Dustin眼睛都亮了：“Wardo，你明天过来的时候可以帮我再带一个披萨吗！”  
得到肯定的答复后他满意地挥挥手：“Wardo再见！虽然我也觉得你完全可以就留在我们这儿。“

凌晨2：08，KirklandH33.  
“What’s going on？”  
白板上的赌约不知道被谁擦掉了，现在那上面写满了公式和推导演示，宿舍里无人入眠，大家都拥在电脑前，闻声抬头的Mark看着挟带寒风入室的Eduardo，噢来得正好他将负责关键部分。  
“I need you.“  
Eduardo低头笑了笑。

监测网络的间隙，Chris将一瓶啤酒递给Eduardo，顺势坐在沙发上，轻声赞叹：“预言家啊Eduardo，他真的分手了。“  
Eduardo跟他碰了碰酒瓶：“运气好，猜对了。“  
于是这个称号从此成为H33经典梗之一。

0  
这事第一次应验其实是在Eduardo大二上学期。  
在格里高利·曼昆的讲座上，已经迟到十几分钟的Dustin溜到了最后一排，坐下时还不小心碰掉了邻座的笔记本。  
他手忙脚乱地一边道歉一边捡起掉在地上的笔记本还给它的主人，抬头时惊喜地睁大了眼，邻座的男生善意地对他笑了笑。  
“你是……Saverin学长？“  
“是的，可以叫我Eduardo。你是？“  
“我是Dustin！Dustin Moskovitz，也是经济系的，大一。“  
接下来一个多小时的讲座里，Dustin成功拿到了经济系风云人物Eduardo的联系方式，并且力邀他有空来KirklandH33玩。

Dustin兴冲冲地给他介绍自己的室友，说Bill是学校戏剧社的灵魂人物，将拿托尼奖视为最高荣誉；Chris是友好风趣的绅士，会和他很合得来；Mark虽然有些冷冰冰像个小机器人但他很聪明，是个非常厉害的Coder，他在高中时就获得了微软的百万橄榄枝，知道更酷的是什么吗？他拒绝了。唔不过Mark的确有些不通人情，但没关系Eduardo不需要理他……  
Eduardo微笑着听他说完，然后开口：“嘿，放轻松Dustin，相信你的室友都是很好的人，我想我会和Mark成为好朋友的。”

2  
“Facebook me.”  
Christy对他说。  
亚裔、黑发、眼睛亮闪闪、脸庞妩媚动人、还有看起来真材实料的胸，Eduardo答应了邀约。  
Mark专心致志听着比尔盖茨的演讲，完全无视旁边的暗流涌动。

Christy热情到他有些招架不住，那姑娘又舔又咬，他背靠着隔间门板深吻怀中的姑娘，却在听见声响的下一秒放开她，抿唇等待着。  
Alice的包落在地上，她的高跟鞋和Mark的拖鞋踢踢踏踏的声音就在一墙之隔。Christy嗤笑一声：“我不介意。”接着吻上他颈侧，他失神地抬头。  
皮带解开的清脆声几乎是同步响起。

他和Mark站在门口充当护花使者，对前来卫生间的人致歉：“嘿伙计，不好意思，两个女孩在里面整理。”  
那个男生很懂地走开了，离开前对他们露出心照不宣的笑容：“酷。”  
他和Mark不住点头。  
Eduardo完全抑制不住脸上的笑容，Mark也非常难得地看起来心情很好，露出小小的酒窝。随后Mark看见了人群中的Erica，他甚至没有看Eduardo：“我马上就回来。”  
目光追随着他离去的方向，Eduardo看见了那个波士顿的前女友，他以为Mark是去道歉了，后来知道不是。

耶鲁、哥伦比亚、斯坦福……TheFacebook不断扩张，H33三人组是一砖一瓦建造这个帝国的元勋。  
Mark将扩展的任务一一分配下去，“耶鲁和哥伦比亚，开始！”  
“还有斯坦福。”Eduardo坐在沙发上看着站在白板前的Mark。  
“什么？”  
Mark转过来看着他，他从沙发上坐起身：“斯坦福。是时候让帕罗奥图瞧瞧这个了。”  
这个提议被采纳了。

Dustin一边编程一边跟Eduardo有一搭没一搭的聊天，他和Mark不一样，那个家伙只要有台电脑能无视整个世界并且整个世界也最好不要去打扰他，而Dustin喜欢热闹，也喜欢Eduardo。  
“嘿Wardo，斯坦福真是个不错的主意。怎么想到他们了？”  
Eduardo侧躺在沙发上看书，无处安放的大长腿委委屈屈地蜷着。他翻过一页：“谢了。Mark会需要它的。“  
“好的，Wardo牌翻译机。“  
“嗯……这是什么？“他感到有些好笑。  
“Mark翻译器，“Dustin喝了口汽水，”你总能知道Mark需要什么。Wardo，考虑过出版一本Mark Zuckerberg饲养手册吗？鉴于你总是这么的，“他做了个手势，”理解Mark。“  
这下Eduardo是真的被逗笑了，他笑得前仰后合，书掉到地上。Dustin手停在键盘上方，转头看他。Eduardo双手举起：“上帝在上，天啊，我从不知你会这么想。咳，Mark更需要的是你们，我又不懂编程。“  
“是的，但你是Wardo啊。你不需要会编程，Chris也不会。”Dustin不解，并且非常理所当然地这么认为。就算是Mark本人也会同意他的好吗，又不是说他没见过两个人在一起。  
“噢，Dustin，你真可爱。”Eduardo捡起书，“我想不出多久，Mark就会遇见真正理解他的人。”  
“我不觉得有你在，Mark还需要别的什么人。”  
“嗯哼，看着吧。很快了。”  
“拭目以待，预言大师。”

Sean从法语专业的妹子床上醒来。  
Christy在Mark这儿从来讨不到好，Mark不是很喜欢她。除了，组织饭局那次。  
她坐在两个人中间，身为Eduardo的正牌女友，倒是离Mark更近一点。说实在的，她真的不懂Eduardo为什么对即将到来的人有这么大敌意，甚至在第一次见面之前？真的不像Eduardo的作风。  
苹果马提尼上了一杯又一杯，Sean Parker的个人秀非常成功。Mark边听边点头，眼神从始至终没有从Sean身上移开过。  
那么这就是了。

Sean没有对广告问题放松：“这不是停止冒险的时候，100万美元还不酷，你知道什么才酷？”  
Eduardo难得讽刺人：“你？”  
但Sean没理会甚至对他笑了一下：“十亿。”  
后来大家都知道十亿是个笑话。

晚餐后，TheFacebook变成了Facebook。

3  
他在Mark床上因为被控虐鸡而抓狂，而Mark？除了赞同还不如说是恋尸癖外真的没有在帮忙。  
随后Mark打了个响指：“哦对我想到了，我们需要更多钱，需要更多设备和帮手。我已经找好斯坦福附近的房子，那里很棒，还有泳池……“  
刚刚得知Mark暑假要去加州的Eduardo几乎要崩溃。

但他是Eduardo嘛，所以当然，他去了第二天实验室的面试现场。Dustin先看见他，不住地冲他挥手：“Wardo！Wardo！“并在对方看过来时推了推身边的Mark。  
而Mark走过来给他解释了一大堆非常酷的面试过程，以“更好的测试是让他们养鸡一周“结尾。  
Eduardo只是将信封给他，里面装了一个新账户和18000美元。  
Mark还没来得及说什么，面试结束了，他过去检查结果。狂欢中他们隔着人潮相视而笑。

身为CEO的Mark最后免不了被灌酒，也就顾不上Eduardo了。  
目睹全程的Dustin走到Eduardo站着的角落，和他聊了几句之后的计划。  
他踌躇了一会儿，问：“Wardo，为什么你不跟我们一起去加州呢？我们、我们都非常希望你也在。“  
Eduardo没想到他会直接问出来，思考了一下：“我想我去纽约寻找广告客户时，你们能继续扩展网站。Facebook会越来越壮大的。“  
虽然Dustin并不太认可这个理由但还是被感动了：“Wardo。你真是最好的CFO。“  
“噢别这么说，Mark以后会有更合适的CFO。“  
“你就是。Wardo，你以后也还是会和我们一起的不是吗。“  
他没有反驳Dustin，只是无奈地笑了笑。室内灯光明明暗暗，在他脸上投出斑驳的光影。

期末时Mark跟他谈过一次这个话题。  
执意要去纽约真的很烦人，Mark完全看不出那鬼地方有任何值得Eduardo过去的理由。  
周六晚，H33的套间里。  
Dustin和Chris去Party了，Mark喝着红牛在编程，Eduardo开门时习惯性地皱眉：“Mark，今天的红牛已经超额了，告诉我这是最后一罐。“  
Mark头都没抬：“这是最后一罐。“

他又想叹气。俯身帮Mark收拾他床上散乱的衣物时问道：“你订好票了吗？还有Dustin，你们的行李整理好了吗？“  
Mark敲下enter键，将转椅面向他：“订了，没有。下周再整理也来得及。好了，现在放下它们Wardo。“  
背对着他的Eduardo转过来，手里还拿着件没叠好的短袖，面上的神情无辜又迷惑。  
Mark左手神经质地敲着椅子扶手边，快速抿了抿唇：“Wardo，你还要去纽约吗？“  
Eduardo攥紧了手里那件灰色短袖，随后放松：“是的Mark，我想我们说好了的。“  
“我不这么想。Wardo，你不应该去纽约。你应该……“  
“我有实习，还记得吗？“  
被打断的Mark不爽地抬高了下颌：“雷曼兄弟？在我看来这种传统企业早该倒闭了……“  
Eduardo转身不看Mark，继续叠着那件短袖，将它放到整理好的那堆，放柔了声调：“谢谢你还记得它。你说的没错，它会倒闭的。另外Mark，纽约有很多不错的广告商，即使你现在不喜欢，Facebook以后也一定会需要，再说了三个月而已，能出什么事呢？有你和Dustin在我很放心，Facebook会成为一个光辉璀璨的帝国，我从不怀疑这一点。”  
这话无疑很有用地转移了他的注意力，Mark飞快地忽视了前半句：“什么？不。Facebook不是一个帝国，而是一张网。”  
“一张网？“  
“是的，我想我更愿意叫它社交网络。The Social Network.”  
Eduardo整理好衣物，顺势坐在床沿：“这很棒。Mark，即使是一张网，Facebook也一定会成为联通整个美国、乃至整个西半球的网络。”  
Mark很受用，他短促地点了下头：“帝国具有边界性并且总会衰落，而网看似恢恢，却充满无限可能覆盖无垠空间，给我一个点子，就能造出笼罩全球的网络。即使再辉煌伟大的帝国也会有衰败的一天，埃及、波斯、雅典、阿卡德、缪拉比特……无不如此。我不是安东尼，也不会是亚历山大。”  
“你是奥古斯都·凯撒。“Eduardo随口接道。  
“Great。”这显然取悦了Mark，他很满意好友跟上了他的思维，自顾自地笑了，脚尖一动，转椅带着他面向电脑，噼噼啪啪地敲响键盘。  
Eduardo的双手撑在床沿，看着Mark的背影，喃喃自语：“而你的帝国会征服世界。”

4  
暑假期间Eduardo在纽约为Facebook奔走。实习？他第一天就辞了，雷曼兄弟和新生的Facebook比起来就如一个垂暮的老人。他是读经济的，不会算不清这笔账。  
Mark在加州一直保持着高度亢奋，他能看见FB的前景，看见高速发展的Facebook将会远远超越现有的一切社交网站。还有Sean，天啊，Sean总有那么多奇妙的主意，他几乎是毫无保留地将自己前两次的创业经验倾囊相授，这让Mark避开了很多弯路。在加州的大部分日子，他完全想不起Eduardo。  
直到他和Sean去见了Peter Thiel，会议很成功。Peter问：“谁是Eduardo Saverin？”

Mark执意要他来一趟加州，Eduardo在电话那头说：“可是我从没去过加州，甚至不知道你们的别墅在哪儿。”  
“我来接你。”  
“什么？”  
“听着Wardo，你过来，把航班号发给我，我会来接你的。”  
“OK。”

但Mark来接他了吗？

Eduardo到加州的第二天，冻结了账户。  
知道了这件事的Sean把玩着银行卡，意味深长地对面色阴郁的Mark说：“这种事不能冷静处理，最好是立刻无情地反击。”  
Sean总是这么正确。Mark心想。

Chris打电话过来，估计是Dustin给他说的发生了什么。  
他说话很委婉，恰到好处地点出了这事对Mark的影响，又宽慰他说Mark也有错，别太介意，等Mark想清楚了他们应该聊聊，不会有什么大问题的。  
Eduardo一直喜欢和Chris说话，都是聪明人，点到即止。他站在公寓阳台边上，咬着唇，俯视纽约城的车水马龙：“等着吧，Mark不会原谅我伤害Facebook的。”  
“Edu，你们真的应该好好聊聊。我知道你和Mark都很生气也很难过，这件事也确实伤到了他，等他缓过来会理解你的，这一切都会过去。如果说这世界上能有谁在Mark那里拥有特殊待遇，那就只会是你。“  
“Mark像是任人伤害的类型吗？”他只会以眼还眼以牙还牙。  
“但你是Wardo啊。”  
“但那是Facebook。”  
Chris的笑声传来：“Edu，这真不像你说的话，倒像是Mark说的。嘿你们拿错剧本了吗？”  
“你不是总叫我预言家？那我再做一个预言吧：他会回赠我一份大礼。”

Eduardo心情不好，晚上睡得很不安稳，半梦半醒间被前来的Christy惊醒。他拿出带给女友的礼盒，而Christy显然不喜欢这份礼物。两人争吵间隙他的电话响了，是Mark。  
同时应付两个偏执狂实在很让人心累，尤其是还要一边吵架一边灭火。  
Mark听他这边不对劲，顿了顿，转而问道：“Wardo，需要帮你报警吗？”  
“不需要谢谢。”他忙着扭开灭火器，手机扔在一边。  
“呃，火警电话是多少来着……08111……等我查一下。”  
“0811 999 881 999 119 7253。“  
“记忆力不错。“Christy在门口冷冷评价。  
“谢谢夸奖，如果你想知道的话Wardo是学经济的，这不是什么靠字母就能搞定的学科。”Mark快速回她。  
Christy盯着手机面色不虞，刚刚放下灭火器的Eduardo立刻拿起手机怕她给砸了。Christy冷笑一声。

好不容易脱离火灾危机，Eduardo来不及收拾残局就听到Mark说他们获得了50万的投资，他们要再合并公司，他们想见你并要你在一些文件上签字你要马上搭飞机来旧金山……  
他说，“Wardo，I need my CFO。”  
电话这端的Eduardo眼里隐隐有水光，他喉结动了一下，闭眼轻轻摇了摇头。  
“I’m on my way。”

5  
Facebook新办公楼的确很光鲜气派，两个律师在等他。Eduardo在透明会议室里签了字，之后大家互相握手互道恭喜，Dustin坐在Mark办公桌上，见他过来了喜笑颜开地跟他打招呼：“Wardo！”  
他笑着和Dustin击掌，Mark推推Dustin：“去给Wardo拿瓶喝的。“  
他抬手想拒绝，Dustin先跳下桌子跑开了。Eduardo看着他的背影笑了，人人都爱Dustin。

Mark气色很好，他自从来了加州就如鱼得水。何况这段时间好事不断，他也不像以前在哈佛一样满脸冷淡除电脑外对什么都兴致缺缺，而是时常挂着浅浅的笑容。Mark说：“Wardo，你一定要回来，Peter Thiel要帮我们办百万会员派对。你一定要参加。”  
“好，我会的。”

Dustin拿着瓶啤酒过来，Eduardo想说工作时间不应该喝酒，但还是接过来了。  
项目组那边有人要Mark过去看看，Mark拍拍Dustin的肩膀就走了。  
他和Dustin一起靠着办公桌环顾整层楼，人手一瓶啤酒。  
“这真不错，是吧？“  
他扫视办公室里埋首工作的众人，点点头：“是的，这很棒。”  
Dustin兴致勃勃地给他介绍：“我们装修了所有的开放空间，升级了办公设备，设立了涂鸦墙，还有在任何时刻都能为员工提供美食的厨房和咖啡厅……”  
“经费够用吗？”  
“应该够吧？我们有50万美元，还有很多VC排着队想要给我们注资或者收购。”  
Eduardo忍不住笑了出来：“我猜Mark不会同意的。”  
“当然，Mark根本不去见他们。他说我们的钱能撑到下一轮融资。”  
“是啊，最好再备些钱给Mark买电脑。”他开了个玩笑。  
“为什么？Mark已经有两台了并且他那么宝贝他的电脑。”  
“那很难说，我觉得他会需要换新电脑的。”  
Dustin耸耸肩，Wardo说要那就要吧，“对了Wardo，我们大概12月左右有个Party，你一定要来玩！”  
“我知道，我知道。Mark刚刚说过了。”  
“百万会员！Facebook很快就会有百万用户了。啊，超级期待那天晚上的Party，一定很疯狂。”  
“Dustin？”  
“怎么了Wardo？”  
“也许那天会有比Party更疯狂的事发生。”

他在百万会员达成那天准时到达了Facebook，但没有参加Party。  
和Mark的官司不管再来几次都让他心力交瘁。

6  
官司结束后，Eduardo回到了哈佛继续念书，有天回宿舍时遇见等在Eliot楼下的Chris。  
“喝杯咖啡？“

店里没多少人，他们坐在窗边一张四人桌，下午的阳光透过玻璃洒在桌上，给白瓷咖啡杯镀上一层金边。  
他大概能猜到Chris来意，但不打算等他先说：“Dustin的退学手续办好了吗？“  
“当然，他们俩的都办了。“  
Chris还想说什么，Eduardo先开口了：“很恰当。这不是个糟糕的决定，它非常正确，Mark说得对，这不是可以兼职的事业。而且我也相信在Mark眼里哈佛的毕业证书一文不值，在他的领导下，Facebook只会是哈佛的骄傲。“  
对面人有点意外：“噢，我需要现在补一份退学申请吗？“  
他们都笑起来，Eduardo摆摆手：“别，Chris，你们几个总得有人读完大学吧。“  
Chris摸不清他的态度，一时间无话。

Eduardo搅着咖啡：“如果我说我早就猜到了是这个结局你会惊讶吗？“  
Chris愣了愣，他迟疑地开口：“Edu，我很抱歉。“  
“看来是不惊讶了。“Eduardo倒是毫不在意地笑了。  
Chris看着他，说：“说实话，走到这个局面确实让我惊讶，但如果你早就猜到了，这不是什么值得惊讶的事。Eduardo，你一直是最了解Mark的人，还记得大二的时候吗？是你说他会和Erica分手，然后Mark晚上回来就真的被甩了——不，我并不是真的觉得你有什么预知能力，只是，你总是最了解Mark的那个人。“  
Eduardo喝了口咖啡，和Chris交流让他感到平静：“如果我真的像你说的一样了解他，我们就不会是这个结局。“  
Chris双手交叉：“Edu，这不会是结局。你看，虽然我不及你了解Mark，但以我对Mark和对你的了解——再次，我真的很抱歉，Mark是个自大的混蛋——Mark可能没有表现出来但他真的真的很在乎你，正如你在意他。“  
听在Eduardo耳里这话别有玄机，话音刚落他就抬头看去，Chris对他笑了笑。  
这就够了。他赞同地点头：“你说的对，这还没到结局。“  
临别时，他给出了他的预言：“Chris，我觉得FB的PR不是最适合你的位置，也许你可以考虑从政。”

0  
以极优等的成绩从哈佛毕业后，Eduardo没有投身华尔街而是进行了环球旅行。  
他不知道自己还会不会去新加坡，但记得很久很久以前，正是在一架飞往新加坡的飞机上，他卷入了这个莫比乌斯环。

有件事一直没有澄清。  
他从来不是什么预言家，他是记忆大师。

Fin


End file.
